Look what I have waiting for me
by Cheshire Jem
Summary: ONE-SHOT (3x09 / 3x10) Et si, poussé par l'amour et l'envie de voir Alec heureux de retrouver Jace, Magnus choisissait de partir à Edom sans l'en informer ? Parce que le sorcier a déjà vécu bien trop d'adieux déchirants pour s'imaginer survivre à la confrontation avec l'amour de sa vie.


**LOOK WHAT I HAVE WAITING FOR ME**

Magnus fixa une dernière fois sa silhouette dans le miroir, la mâchoire crispée du dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. Il examina ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, le tracé parfait de son khôl, le sur-mesure de sa veste et ses ongles joliment peignés d'un noir de jais. Demandez à n'importe : il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi ténébreux, aussi attrayant. Et pour qui ? Pour son père. Celui dont il avait, à son plus regret, hérité la beauté. Le noir de ses yeux respirait l'empire infernal dont Asmodée était le prince, sa bouche tentatrice pour laquelle bon nombre de personnes avaient déjà succombé, relevait de la luxure propre à ce même géniteur et ses iris dorées si similaires à ceux d'un chat, prônaient la fourberie et le charme que l'on retrouve dans les maisons de jeu.

Oui, c'était indéniable. Magnus Bane ressemblait à son père. Et c'est sûrement ce qui le poussa a envoyé son poing dans le miroir, brisant son reflet en même temps que le morceau de verre en une cinquantaine d'éclats. Il se détestait pour s'être laissé aller à se préparer ainsi pour le simple plaisir d'un homme qui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un trophée. Le fruit de ses entrailles, l'accomplissement même de sa puissance, l'héritier de son royaume. Il aurait dû jouer la carte de provocation, apparaître aussi peu soigné que possible. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que demander de l'aide à Asmodée était leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Il était très rare que Magnus s'abaisse à de tels extrêmes, mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Il observa sa main en sang, la paume entaillée sur toute la longueur. Il lui serait aisé de dissimuler les dégâts sous un coup de magie, mais il n'en fit rien. Il allait se rendre aux Enfers, il aurait besoin de toute son énergie et la douleur de cette coupure, aussi futile soit-elle, lui rappellerait qu'il était en partie humain. Et que contrairement à ce qu'essaiera sans doute de lui faire croire son père, il n'a pas à s'abandonner à sa part démoniaque pour jouir pleinement de sa condition de sorcier et de sa vie d'immortelle.

Il quitta le couloir de l'entrée sans se soucier des morceaux de miroir qui gisaient sur le sol et crissaient sous ses bottes. Il rejoignit la petite pièce où il recevait ses clients et qu'il avait réaménagé pour désencombrer le cœur de l'espace. Il prit une profonde inspiration, autant pour se mettre en condition que pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

 _Alexander allait le détester._

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour le savoir en sécurité, lui et les personnes qu'ils aimaient, alors Magnus s'y plierait sans hésiter. Les bras contre ses flancs, il ouvrit les mains et commença à concentrer sa magie vers ses paumes.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

La voix qui résonna derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il n'aurait pourtant pas dû être surpris. Il n'avait répondu à aucun des trois appels qu'Alec lui avait passé dans la matinée, ni aux sept textos qu'il lui avait envoyés. Mais naïvement il avait espéré que le chasseur d'ombres se satisferait de ce silence jusqu'à ce soir. Le temps pour lui de partir. C'était sans compter l'obstination légendaire d'Alec.

Magnus eut tout le mal du monde à se retourner et pendant une seconde, il s'imagina même poursuivre son sortilège sans se soucier de la présence de son petit ami. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire adieu, à faire face à ses grands yeux clairs pour lesquels il allait, littéralement, se damner. Mais c'est pour ces mêmes iris envoûtantes qu'il se retourna, incapable de résister à l'envie d'y plonger.

Il découvrit Alec dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux noircis par la colère et les poings serrés. Tout son corps tremblait mais Magnus ignorait si cela été dû à la course rapide qu'il avait dû faire depuis le centre de New York jusqu'ici ou à la peur, la rage d'avoir été trompé.

 _Dieu, ce qu'il était beau._

\- Alexander … commença Magnus sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu allais partir sans même m'en parler ? le coupa son amant.

Il fallut quelques secondes au sorcier pour calmer les tressautements de son cœur et parvenir à répondre sans s'effondrer. Il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas siller, sachant que le moindre pas en avant le conduirait droit dans les bras d'Alec pour ne plus jamais en sortir et ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux, répliqua-t-il simplement.

 _\- Mieux ?_ s'esclaffa Alec dans un rire sans joie. Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour moi ?

\- Pour nous deux.

\- Ah parce qu'il y a un _« nous deux »_ maintenant ? Alors qu'il y a deux minutes, tu étais prêt à franchir un portail vers les Enfers ? Tu n'avais pas tant l'air de penser à moi à cet instant !

\- Je ne cesse pas une seule seconde de penser à toi, Alec !

Il l'appelait par son surnom si peu de fois que le chasseur d'ombres en eut le souffle coupé. La situation était critique. Ils en avaient pleinement conscience et cela les tuait tous les deux de l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, reprit Alec les dents serrées. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans me prévenir, sans me donner la chance de t'aider. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. On est une équipe.

\- Non. Toi, Isabelle et Jace, vous êtes une équipe. Moi, j'ai toujours fait les choses seul.

Ses mots étaient durs, glacials, il s'en rendait compte. Mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : éloigner Alec du danger et il ne pourrait le faire qu'en parvenant à fuir cette conversation et à rejoindre Edom.

Le brun encaissa les paroles du sorcier tant bien que mal et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de me laisser tomber amoureux de toi.

Magnus pensait que son cœur ne pouvait pas souffrir plus de cette situation mais c'était faux.

\- Je pars avec toi, déclara-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas déterminé.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Alexander !

Magnus l'arrêta dans son élan en agrippant ses bras. Il découvrit les muscles tendus d'Alec sous son blouson, ravivant le souvenir de ses nombreuses nuits d'amour où il avait vénéré ce corps puissant qui, à cet instant, paraissait si vulnérable.

Il ne put résister davantage et releva ses yeux naturellement dorés vers le visage de son amant. Il fut déchiré d'y trouver le regard brillant d'Alec. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, le rassurer, lui répéter qu'il l'aimait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le chasseur se lasse de l'entendre, mais en quoi cela l'aiderait à partir à Edom plus serein ?

\- Rentre à l'institut, lui ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il relâcha sa prise autour des bras d'Alec comme si le contact du cuir de sa veste l'avait soudainement brûlé et se retourna pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'expression meurtri du chasseur.

\- Magnus, je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ses mots de la bouche du jeune homme mais jamais il n'y avait perçu autant de sincérité, de douleur. La voix d'Alec était brisée et même dos à lui, Magnus sut qu'il pleurait.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, avoua-t-il d'un ton tremblant. Et si je te perds, je ne …

\- Arrête …

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une page de ton existence, mais tu es toute la mienne, poursuivit-il avec difficulté. Je suis dingue de toi ! Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu partes aux Enfers en sachant que tu n'en reviendras sans doute jamais !

\- Si j'y vais, c'est pour toi ! Pour sauver ton monde !

\- Je ne veux pas de ce monde ! Je ne veux que toi !

Ce furent les mots de trop. La volonté de Magnus se fissura aussi violemment que le miroir de l'entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se retourna vivement et empoigna le visage d'Alec avant de venir écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux tendres et amoureux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Celui-ci respirait l'urgence, la passion, la colère, la fougue, toutes autant d'émotions qui fusaient à travers leurs corps. Leurs bouches se murent dans une danse effrénée, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, leurs larmes se confondirent les unes aux autres et malgré le manque d'oxygène aucun ne parvenait à lâcher le visage de l'autre. Car Magnus comme Alec savaient que ce baiser pourrait bien être le dernier qu'ils partageraient.

À eux seuls, ils représentaient une vision aussi merveilleuse que chaotique, la pureté d'un ange mêlée à la lubricité d'un démon. Une explosion d'étincelles douloureuses mais terriblement addictives.

Magnus et Alec finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre lorsque le manque d'air devint plus insupportable que l'idée de se séparer. Aucun ne détacha ses mains du visage de l'autre. Alec savoura les légères caresses que Magnus effectuait du bout des doigts le long de sa nuque. Il déposa son front contre celui du sorcier, faisant abstraction des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ?

Magnus était envahi par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, encore enivré par leur baiser. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à briser cet instant. Alors il arrangea la vérité.

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

Il caressa le visage de son amant comme pour en mémoriser chaque trait.

\- Regarde-ce qui m'attend ici, dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- … Je te le promets.

Cela sembla apaiser Alec qui amena ses mains sur la taille du sorcier pour le ramener contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Magnus en eut le cœur serré. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de ramener son visage contre celui d'Alec, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je suis fou de toi, Alexander Lightwood, lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa une troisième et dernière fois, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui à travers ce baiser. Il fut aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre de se séparer, mais ils surent que le moment était venu. Aucun ne parla d'adieu, même si l'ambiance pesante s'y prêtait fortement.

Magnus se détacha d'Alec, faisant glisser ses mains au bas de son cou pour le libérer. Le chasseur en profita pour tourner la tête et embrasser la paume indemne du sorcier. Un geste d'amour pur et unique. Comme eux.

Magnus dû ravaler les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge et trouva finalement la force de se tourner à nouveau pour entamer le sort qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Edom. Il répéta plusieurs formules latines comme une litanie avant qu'un anneau de feu ne fasse enfin son apparition autour de lui, le séparant définitivement d'Alec.

Le sorcier savait que le voyage serait compliqué mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le transfert le ferait hurler de douleur sous les yeux de l'homme qui l'aimait.

Alec dû plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir les cris de souffrance qui lui brûlaient la gorge, détruit de voir Magnus s'infliger une telle torture. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur le visage du chasseur et incapable de soutenir cette vision plus longtemps, il s'élança vers le cercle de feu pour tenter d'apaiser son amant d'une quelconque façon.

\- Alexander, non !

Mais il n'y récolta qu'une vive brûlure qui le fit jurer entre ses dents. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de s'y attarder que cercle s'enflamma d'autant plus, cachant entièrement Magnus à sa vue …

Pour s'éteindre la seconde suivante, le sorcier disparu.

La pièce perdit instantanément de sa chaleur mais pour Alec, il était clair que cela était dû à l'absence de Magnus et non à la disparition du cercle.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche et examina le coin de sa main légèrement brûlé. Rien qu'une iratze ne puisse guérir. C'est son cœur qui saignait et il allait en être ainsi jusqu'au retour de Magnus. Parce qu'il allait revenir. Alec ne pouvait pas envisager les choses autrement.

Écrasé sous le poids du silence qui régnait dans le loft, Alec parvint à quitter la pièce quelques minutes après le départ de Magnus, le pas tremblant. La douleur de la séparation lui donna envie de ficher son poing dans les murs, les bibelots, et tout ce qui l'entourait et représentait l'homme dont il était fou amoureux. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas aperçu la petite clé déposée sur la console de l'entrée aux côtés d'une lettre comportant son prénom.

Magnus ne faisait pas dans les grandes phrases détournées et poétiques malgré la sagesse et l'intelligence qu'il avait acquise ces huit cents dernières années. Pourquoi édulcorer un message qui, dans sa simplicité, était déjà la plus belle chose qu'Alec aurait pu lire ?

 _C'est oui. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble._


End file.
